As a wireless communication apparatus that uses a frequency hopping method, for example, a wireless communication apparatus compatible with Bluetooth (registered trademark) is known. The wireless communication apparatus selects one frequency channel from a plurality of frequency channels specified in a frequency band of 2.4 GHz band and switches frequency channel to be selected as time passes. The wireless communication apparatus performs wireless communication with another wireless communication apparatus by using the selected frequency channel.
The above frequency band is also used by, for example, a wireless LAN. Therefore, when the frequency channel used for communication by the above wireless communication apparatus overlaps with the frequency channel used for communication by the wireless LAN, received data may be error in each communication. Thus, the wireless communication apparatus detects the frequency channel used by the wireless LAN during a reception operation and selects a frequency channel so as to avoid the detected frequency channel.
However, there is a case in which communication quality of desired wave of the wireless communication apparatus is degraded due to an interference signal which is a strong signal present outside of the 2.4 GHz band described above.